Timeline
This is the main timeline to the series. Films *'Dolphy's Adventures of The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning' - The very first film in the universe. And Dolphy and his wife Isinia meet Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, King Triton, and Ariel's sisters as they try to get music back into the kingdom. *'Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins' - The Mane Six, Spike, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders journey to the Island of Sodor, home of the North Western Railway that is runs by Sir Topham Hatt and meet Thomas the Tank Engine for the first time. *'Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad' - The Mane Six, Spike, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders team up with Thomas and his friends and meet Mr. Conductor, Burnett Stone and Lily Stone to stop a evil diesel engine named Diesel 10, his idiots sidekicks, Splatter and Dodge from destroying a magical lost steam engine called Lady. *'Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Hero of the Rails' - The Mane Six, Spike, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders continue there adventures on the Island of Sodor to help Thomas and his friends restored The Master of the Railway, Hiro before sneaky Spencer ruins their plans. *'Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue' - The Mane Six, Spike, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders get stranded on Misty Island with Thomas and meet The Logging Locos (Bash and Dash and Ferdinand) who help them find their way back to Sodor. *'Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Day of the Diesels' - After Percy gets left out by Thomas, the Mane 6, Spike, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders for hanging out with Belle and Flynn, he makes friends with the Diesels but unfortunately they have bigger plans in mind. *'Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery' - The Mane Six, Spike, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Thomas journey to Blue Mountain Quarry, and meet the Skarloey Engines for the first time. And are trying to discover the truth of a dark past from another engine called Luke. *'Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: King of the Railway' - The Mane Six, Spike, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Thomas and his friends are preparing to open an old castle called Ulfstead Castle, and meet a new friends called Stephen. *'Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Return of Harmony' *'Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Ponyville Confidential' *'Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - A Canterlot Wedding' *'Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - The Crystal Empire' *'Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - One Bad Apple' *'Thomas' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Magic Duel' *'Brian Griffin's Adventures of Pokémon: Eevee & Friends' *'The Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Family Guy: Petergeist' *'The Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Family Guy: Da Boom' *'Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of The Simpsons: Sideshow Bob Roberts' *'The Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Family Guy: Joe's Revenge' *'Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Theodore Tugboat' *'Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Cars' *'Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Cars 2' *'Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Super 8' *'Brian and the Eeveelution Family get Frozen' - Team Griffin/Eeveelution travel to Norway, home of the kingdom of Arendelle. Soon, they meet a pair of royal sisters, the young Princess Anna, and Queen Elsa. However, Elsa's secret of her ice powers is revealed during the aftermath of her coronation. So Team Griffin/Eeveelution join Anna, her new friends Kristoff and his reindeer Sven, and a snowman brought to life by Elsa named Olaf, in order to save Arendelle from an eternal winter. *'Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace' - Thomas, Twilight, Theodore, and their friends join forces with the Galactic Republic and new allies Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala, Jar Jar Binks, R2-D2, Master Yoda, Mace Windu, the Jedi Order, and the people of both the Gungans and Naboo to fight the evil forces of the Trade Federation, and the leader of the Sith, Darth Sidious, and his apprentice Darth Maul. *'Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones' - Thomas, Twilight, Theodore, and their friends join forces with Anakin and Obi-Wan to defeat the Sith, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Trixie Lulamoon, Queen Chrysalis, a mysterious bounty hunter named Jango Fett, and the new apprentice to Darth Sidious, Count Dooku. *'Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars' - Thomas, Twilight, Theodore, and their friends show their adventures during the Clone Wars with Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, R2-D2, C-3PO, Mace Windu, and Padmé Amidala. They also meet Anakin's new padawan Ahsoka Tano, Admiral Yularen, Captain Rex, and Commander Cody for the first time. With the Jedi at their side, Anakin, Ahsoka, R2, Thomas, Twilight, Percy, Cadance, Shining Armor, Theodore, and Hank must save the son of Jabba the Hutt. Rotta, who was ordered to be kidnapped by Darth Sidious, and Count Dooku, who send Splatter, Dodge, Trixie, and Dooku's apprentice and assassin, Asajj Ventress. *'Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series)' - Thomas, Twilight, Theodore, and their friends show more of their adventures in the Clone Wars, as they meet new friends and enemies, and come face-to-face with an old enemy. *'Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith' - Thomas, Twilight, their friends, and Chancellor Palpatine are all held captive by General Grievous and Count Dooku, until Anakin, Obi-Wan, Cadance, Shining Armor, and the tugs show up to the rescue. Anakin does away with Dooku once and for all, and they're all taken back to Coruscant. However, they soon watch their brother, friend, and ally be slowly turned to the Dark Side and become the new apprentice of Darth Sidious, Darth Vader. *'Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Solo: A Star Wars Story' - Thomas, Twilight, Theodore, and their friends are with the Harbor Master's old friend, Tobias Beckett away from the Emperor's reach and and meet new friends Han Solo and Chewbacca and meet Lando Calrissian for the first time. *'Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Rebels' - Thomas, Twilight, Theodore, and their friends travel to the planet Lothal, and they meet Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Hera Syndulla, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, C1-10P (Chopper), and Sabine Wren for the first time, and they meet new and old friends, and new and old enemies, and they slowly become a Rebellion. *'Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rogue One: A Star Wars Story' - Thomas, Twilight, Theodore, and their friends meet new friends Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor for the first time. Together, they join the Rebel Alliance in a risky move to steal the Death Star plans. *'Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope' - After escaping a new-destroyed planet, Thomas, Twilight, Theodore, and their friends join old friends Obi-Wan Kenobi (now known as Ben Kenobi), R2-D2, C-3PO, Han Solo, and Chewbacca, along with new friends Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia and in order to assist the Rebellion in stopping the Galactic Empire, Darth Vader, Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge, Trixie Lulamoon, Queen Chrysalis, destroy the Death Star and essentially save the galaxy. *'Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back' - Three years after destroying the Death Star, Thomas, Twilight, Theodore, and their friends and allies are on the Ice Planet of Hoth. Soon, Hoth is under attack by imperial forces. Soon, our heroes, Thomas, Twilight, and Theodore and Luke become separated from the others. And eventually, in Cloud City, they face off against Darth Vader. After Vader cuts Luke's hand off, he reveals a startling revelation, he is Luke Skywalker's father, Anakin Skywalker. *'Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi' - After rescuing Hans Solo and reunite with the Rebel Alliance. Ultimately, they must join Luke in his Jedi training with Master Yoda, in order for him to help the Rebellion defeat Darth Vader and the Empire, destroy the second Death Star, and save the galaxy once again. And this is where our heroes meet Hiatt Grey's engines for the first time. *'Brian and the Eeveelution Family get Frozen Fever' - Brian and the Eeveelution's are still at Arendale to celebrate Anna's birthday, but Elsa is getting a cold. And at the end, they invite them to a vacation to Japan with Peter Griffin. *'Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of King Kong vs. Godzilla' - Brian, the Eeveelution's Peter, Anna, and Elsa arrive at Japan and they meet Osamu Sakurai, Kinsaburo Furue, Kazuo Fujita, Fumiko Sakurai, and Mr. Tako. But they are unfortunately given a task to go with Sakurai and Furue to Farou Island to get some berry juice, but also to capture the legendary King Kong to their show. But then they have to face another monster who was freed from ice for a very long time, Godzilla. *'Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet Little Bear (Season 1)' - After the events of King Kong and Godzilla's clash, Team Griffin/Eeveelution travel to a wilderness and meet Little Bear and his friends for the first time. *'Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Lego Movie' - Thomas, Twilight, Theodore, and their friends travel to Lego world. And they meet new friends, Emmet Brickowski, Wyldstyle, Vitruvius, Batman, Benny, Unikitty, and MetalBeard and they must defeat Lord Business. *'Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Littlest Pet Shop' - Thomas, Twilight, Theodore, and their friends travel to New York City, and they meet Blythe Baxter, and the rest of the Littlest Pet Shop gang for the first time. *'Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Courage the Cowardly Dog: The Mask' - Thomas, Twilight, Theodore, and their friends, along with Blythe and the LPS gang travel to the middle of nowhere and meet Courage the Cowardly Dog, and face a new enemy called Mad Dog. *'Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Family Guy: Stewie Griffin - The Untold Story' - Thomas, Twilight, Theodore, and their friends travel to Quahog Road Island. And meet Team Griffin/Eeveelution, and the Griffin Family for the first time. And they help Stewie find his real father. *'Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast' *'Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet The Little Mermaid' *'Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet Aladdin' *'Brian and the Eeveelution Family discover the Castle in the Sky' *'Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Gay Purr-ee' *'Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Alien' *'Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Aliens' *'Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Alien 3' *'Brian and the Eeveelution Family visit Jurassic Park' *'Brian and the Eeveelution Family visit The Lost World: Jurassic Park' *'Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' *'Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows' *'Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers' *'Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen' *'Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: Dark of the Moon' *'Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet The Hunchback of Notre Dame' *'Brian and the Eeveelution Family vs. The Mummy' *'Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Battleship' *'Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet Rango' Category:Main Pages Category:Years Category:Arcs